


watch you work the room

by Marry234328



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, нецензурная лексика, от друзей к возлюбленным, первый раз
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328
Summary: Он уверен, что если бы СМИ знали, были бы источники, говорящие: « О да, Пит полностью разозлился, что он больше не является главным сердцеедом Fall Out Boy». Но дело не в этом. Это действительно не так.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 3





	watch you work the room

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [watch you work the room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/700574) by [starglide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starglide/pseuds/starglide). 



Пит рад за Патрика. Хотя, честно говоря, Патрик, вероятно, не замечает этого, и его, скорее всего, это даже не волнует. Но всё же здорово, что мир в целом, наконец, ценит Патрика также, как Пит ценил всегда.

Он в восторге. Что ж. Может не совсем так.

Но не по той причине, по которой люди могут подумать. Он уверен, что если бы СМИ знали, были бы источники, говорящие: « О да, Пит полностью разозлился, что он больше не является главным сердцеедом Fall Out Boy». Но дело не в этом. Это действительно не так.

— Патрик, Патрик, сюда!

— Патрик, я люблю тебя!

— Патрик, распишись на моей груди!

Патрик любезно всем улыбается.

Пит изо всех сил старается не смотреть на своих поклонников.

— Какая сегодня толпа, — говорит Энди, когда они возвращаются в автобус.

— Да, они были сумасшедшими, — смеётся Патрик.

Пит просто плюхается лицом в кушетку.

— Хорошо, я спрошу, — говорит Джо, садясь на подлокотник, и подталкивая Пита ногой. — В чём твоя проблема, чувак?

— Мммпф, — услужливо отвечает Пит.

Патрик останавливается, чтобы потрепать волосы Пита, когда идёт за бутылкой воды на кухню, и Пит чувствует себя немного лучше.

  
***

  
Не то чтобы у Патрика не было фанаток (и фанатов) до перерыва, потому что они определенно были. Он милый и обаятельный, талантливый, весёлый и просто крутой человек. Так что, конечно, у него были преданные фанаты.

Но были и новые поклонники, поклонники, которые полюбили Патрика только после того как он потерял вес, и это заставляет Пита кипеть от гнева. Это просто не круто. Он уверен, что это беспокоит много людей кроме него.

Но другая часть, часть, о которой он старается не думать (безуспешно) состоит в том, что он заставляет его сердиться и по другим причинам. Причинам, как, _не трогайте его, прекратите говорить о нём так, он мой мой моймоймой._

Но если Пит не говорит об этом вслух, значит, этого на самом деле не существует, и он может продолжать хоронить в себе свое собственничество и горечь, и никто никогда не узнает.

  
***

  
— Чувак, чувак, нет, теперь у тебя есть дамы, сходящие с ума от каждого слова, которое ты говоришь, — улыбается Джо.

Лицо Патрика немного розовеет и Пит сильно сдерживается, чтобы не начать дразнить его за это.

— Я не… Заткнись, Джо.

— Давай обнимемся, теперь ты как обычный Пит Вентц.

Пит бросает на него сердитый взгляд.

Патрик слегка пожимает плечами и смеётся.

— Да, хорошо, они, вероятно, слепы.

— Прекрати, — говорит Пит, и его голос звучит громче, чем он рассчитывал. Энди отрывается от своей потрёпанной копии _«1984»_ , с загнутыми уголками страниц, подняв бровь. — Брось, перестань себя так унижать. Ты, типа, совершенство, поэтому прекрати это.

В комнате на минуту повисает неуютная тишина, а Патрик ещё больше краснеет и не смотрит на него. Затем Джо хихикает и говорит:  
— Серьезно, мужик, у тебя есть преимущество. Это ночь в отеле и ты говоришь мне, что не хочешь ни с кем переспать?

— Чувак, — Пит снова начинает говорить слишком громко, и боже, почему он _не может просто заткнуться_. — Ты должен быть осторожным, потому что… Я имею в виду, ты же не хочешь привести домой какую-нибудь девушку, которая полюбила тебя только сейчас, когда ты, ты знаешь… Ты этого не заслуживаешь, — он замолкает, пока не сказал ещё чего-нибудь.

Глаза Патрика широко раскрыты.

— Я… Я запомню это, если…

— Он собирается потрахаться, а не жениться, — говорит Джо, и его голос дрожит из-за того, что он сдерживает смех.

Энди откладывает свою книгу и бросает на Пита заметный взгляд. Пит знает, что это значит. Он боится ближайшего будущего.

  
***

  
Конечно, скоро Энди ловит Пита на его койке, садится напротив него и говорит:   
— Итак.

Пит ждёт.

Энди остается непреклонным.

— …Так?

— Я думаю, ты знаешь.

— Я думаю, что нет, — раздражённо говорит Пит, хотя он вроде как знает.

— Может тебе следует поговорить с ним об этом, а не обманывать себя на своей койке.

— Поговорить с кем?

Энди хмурится.

— Вентц, хватит всё усложнять, или я ударю тебя в горло.

— Ты этого _не_ сделаешь.

Энди просто смотрит на него. Вероятно, он _всё-таки его ударит_ , Пит реалист.

Пит вздыхает.

— Да, хорошо, делай что угодно. Я не собираюсь говорить с ним об этом. Я не разговаривал с ним об этом в прошлом в течение восьми лет, и я планирую продолжить эту традицию.

— Или, вы могли бы, я не знаю решить ваши проблемы по взрослому, ты мог бы сказать ему, что ты чувствуешь.

Пит морщит нос.  
— Что я _чувствую_.

— Да, что ты чувствуешь. Обычно, у тебя нет никаких проблем с этим. На самом деле ты склонен к излишней откровенности.

— Это другое дело, и ты это знаешь. Это Патрик, я не собираюсь все портить, — _«не как я проебал все отношения, которые у меня были»_ , он не говорит этого. Энди, кажется, понимает. Он всегда был хорош в этом. Он похлопывает Пита по коленке.

— Ладно, как бы то ни было, я старался. Если ты когда-нибудь решишь вытащить свою голову из задницы, я даю вам два моих благословения, — торжественно говорит он.

— Спасибо, засранец, — говорит Пит, ухмыляясь, вопреки себе.

— В любое время, болван.

***

Оказывается, Патрик не приводит девушку в отель после шоу этой ночью. Пит не удивлён. Что его удивляет, так это то, что Патрик стучит в его дверь где-то после полуночи.

— Привет? — смущенно говорит Пит. — Что случилось? Что-то не так?

Патрик нервно переминается, выглядя немного лишённым своей шляпы и очков.

— Нет, все в порядке.

После долгой паузы Пит понимает, что Патрик не планирует ничего говорить.

— … Ладно, ты не хочешь войти?

Патрик пожимает плечами, и следом кивает.

Пит закрывает за ним дверь и садится на кровать. Он похлопывает по месту рядом с собой, указывая на то, чтобы Патрик сел рядом с ним.

— Хорошо, серьезно, что такое?

Патрик садится, складывая руки.

— Ну, Энди сказал, что мне нужно поговорить с тобой.

Пит мысленно стонет: этот назойливый ублюдок.

— Да? О чем? — невинно отвечает он.

Патрик смотрит на него, и Пит внезапно хочет спрятаться под кроватью.

— Он не сказал, но думаю, я догадываюсь.

— О, — говорит Пит.

— Да, — отрезает Патрик. — Эм… Это будет очень неудобно, если я ошибаюсь, но… я тебе нравлюсь, не так ли? — он немного вздрагивает, смущенный. — Прямо как в средней школе.

Пит не знает, что сказать. Ему действительно хотелось сейчас быть где угодно, но не здесь, с его потными ладонями, и сердцем колотящимся, так, будто он только что пробежал марафон. Поэтому, он делает единственное, что может придумать. Он говорит правду.

— Нет.

Патрик меняется в лице, но немного, будто он старается не показывать этого. И хорошо, Пит понимает, что он собирается быть отвратительно банальным, но он почти всегда был безнадежным романтиком и это не изменится в ближайшее время.

— Ты мне не нравишься. Я люблю тебя.

Рот Патрика открывается и закрывается несколько раз, что было бы забавно, если бы Питу не хотелось выпрыгнуть из его кожи от беспокойства. И когда Патрик улыбается этой очаровательной улыбкой Патрика и говорит:

— О, хорошо. Потому что я вроде… Я чувствую то же самое.

И это мог быть тот момент, когда они целуются, и все идеально, и они живут долго и счастливо. Но. Это еще хуже, теперь, когда он знает, что Патрик тоже его любит, потому что он теперь всегда будет думать об этом, но он просто… Просто не может.

Пит накрывает руку Патрика своей, чтобы попытаться смягчить удар, который он нанесёт, но он действительно не думает, что это поможет.  
— Патрик, послушай, извини, мне действительно… Ты даже не знаешь насколько я сожалею. Мне жаль, что я все так усложняю, и мне жаль, что я такой хуёвый. Но я действительно, действительно, не могу быть с тобой, как бы я этого не хотел.

Он глубоко вздыхает, потому что он не хочет этого говорить. Он хочет, чтобы он был таким эгоистом, каким его считают люди.

— Я не могу. Я не хочу звучать клишировано, но это правда, я разрушаю все отношения, к которым прикасаюсь. Не говори, что я этого не делаю, потому что ты знаешь, что это не так. Все кончается пламенем, когда мы ненавидим друг друга, и я не могу сделать это с тобой. Ты мой лучший друг. Это касается не только группы, даже если это её часть. Я не могу потерять тебя. Извини, — заканчивает он, запинаясь.

— _Пит_ , — говорит Патрик, его голос настолько теплый и уютный, и Пит просто хочет свернуться в нём калачиком и остаться там навсегда.

— Я знаю, что отношения не самая сильная твоя сторона. Но, чувак, мы ведь встречаемся уже несколько лет. Я имею в виду, за исключением поцелуев и секса. И даже иногда без исключения поцелуев.

— Но…

— Нет, послушай меня. Мы и так долго это оттягивали. Я видел тебя злым, слабым, безумным, и даже, когда ты не принимал душ неделю. И ты думаешь, что что-то может заставить меня передумать? — он переплетает их пальцы. — Слушай, я люблю тебя, ты любишь меня, и в некоторых случаях этого не достаточно, но не в нашем. Так что, пожалуйста, перестань беспокоиться о плохих вещах, которые могут произойти и подумай о хороших.

Пит не знает, как поспорить с этим. Он не обладатель сильнейшей силы воли в мире, и особенно против Патрика и когда он говорит этим голосом, он просто так сильно хочет поверить ему. Так он и делает.

Пит целовал Патрика раньше, платонически. Он целовал его в шею и щёку во время шоу, и в губы после шоу, но они никогда не говорили об этом и не делали из этого много шума. Но это. Это нечто важное. Это великолепный рот Патрика на его рту, а руки Патрика в его волосах и лицо Патрика в его руках. И это одно из самых лучших ощущений, потому что это _Патрик_. И мысли в его голове как заезженная пластинка. _Это Патрик. Это Патрик. Это Патрик._

Самое легкое в мире — накрыть тело Патрика своим и опустить их на кровать. Он с трудом помнит, почему он всё так усложнял, потому что соприкосновение его языка с языком Патрика так просто, так естественно. Он чувствует, что был рожден для этого, это глупо, но верно.

Он выцеловывает дорожку до шеи Патрика, до такой знакомой и чужой одновременно, и он хочет. И он хочет.

— Патрик…

— Да, да, пожалуйста, — говорит он, затаив дыхание.

Пит достаточно легко снимают свою футболку, но у него возникают проблемы с пуговицами на рубашке Патрика, его пальцы уже дрожат от нервозности. После минуты полной безуспешных попыток, Патрик хватает его руки и говорит, улыбаясь:

— Почему ты так нервничаешь? Это всего лишь я.

Но дело в том, что это не просто Патрик. Пит хочет, чтобы всё было правильно, так он ему и говорит. Но Патрик просто отвечает:

— Я знаю, что ты так и сделаешь. — и снова целует его, и Пит уже не так боится.

Когда он, наконец, снимает рубашку Патрика, и его штаны, он садится, чтобы просто посмотреть на него, потому что он никогда не позволял себе этого прежде.

— Можем мы пропустить эту часть? — Патрик говорит, немного смеясь, чтобы попытаться звучать легкомысленно. Но Пит знает, как он смотрит на себя, и он хочет написать Патрику целый роман, подробно рассказывающий о нем всё, что Пит находит привлекательным.

Вместо этого он просто говорит то, что говорил уже много раз.  
— Ты прекрасен, — Патрик довольно предсказуемо краснеет, и Пит клюет его в лоб прежде, чем он может остановить себя.

— Ладно, так. Как ты… Как ты хочешь это сделать? — спрашивает Пит, и пытается незрело не хихикать из-за того, что он опускается вниз. — Как тебе будет удобно?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, — говорит Патрик ровно, и Пит вздыхает. _Боже._

— Вау, да, точно, — говорит Пит, прижимая руку к его члену через боксеры, которые он потом срывает. Он еще до этого был полутверд, но в данный момент ему уже практически _больно._

— Я хочу сказать, я давно не делал этого с парнем. Примерно со времен Майки.

Патрик коротко хмурится при упоминании Майки, и Пит, вероятно, кончил, потому что считает это своего рода восхитительным.

— Да, ну, я никогда не делал этого с парнем, так что.

Мозг Пита замирает от неожиданности.  
— Подожди, _никогда_?

— Почему ты так удивлён? Знаешь, я не сплю ни с кем, когда не в отношениях, и я когда-нибудь встречался с парнем?

Наверное, это не должно потрясать Пита настолько, насколько он потрясён, но он не может остановиться, потому что он будет первым в Патрике. И это заставляет его сразу почувствовать, что он просто не знает что сказать, кроме:  
— Я собираюсь сделать хорошо тебе, я обещаю, обещаю, — а затем тянется к презервативам и смазке в ящике тумбочки и смазывает пальцы.

Нахождение его пальца внутри Патрика настолько нереально. Он все еще не может поверить, что он здесь, они, наконец, делают это, это _происходит_. Внутри Патрика тесно и тёпло и невероятно, и Пит не может отвести взгляд от его лица, как он кусает свою нижнюю губу и зажмуривает глаза.

— Как ты? — спрашивает Пит.

Патрик яростно кивает.  
— Хорошо, это действительно здорово. Я… Я уже делал это, я знаю эту часть.

Глаза Пита темнеют, и он добавляет еще один палец.  
— Ты думал обо мне, когда делал это? Ты представлял мои пальцы?

Дыхание Патрика замирает, и он обхватывает член своей ладонью, не пытаясь кончить, просто пытаясь облегчить боль.

— Да, — стонет он. — Да, я думал о тебе.

— Хорошо, это хорошо. Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты думал только обо мне, — грубо говорит он, проворачивая три пальца внутри Патрика.

— Да, я думаю только о тебе, я… — он сбивается из-за того, что начинает стонать.

— Ладно, ладно, — говорит Пит, вытаскивая пальцы и хватая презерватив.

— Подожди, подожди, Пит, — говорит Патрик, снова насторожившись.

— Да? Ты хочешь остановиться? Мы можем остановиться, — Пит действительно не хочет останавливаться.

— Нет! — восклицает он, смеясь. — Просто… Ты чист?

— Да, гонореи нет уже больше года, — отвечает Пит, улыбаясь.

— Сексуально, — говорит Патрик. — Ну, если ты чист и я чист, тогда мы можем… не использовать презерватив?

Мозг Пита серьезно _близок_ к тому, чтобы взорваться от того насколько он хочет Патрика.

— Это вопрос? — он стонет и облизывает губы. И затем останавливается. Потому что. Он. Собирается. Трахнуть. Патрика. Занимает много времени, чтобы запомнить этот момент. Это станет материалом для дрочки на всю его жизнь.

— Пит. Серьезно, — сердито говорит Патрик. Пит берёт ноги Патрика и закидывает их на свою талию, обхватывает основание своего члена и входит.  
Он даже некоторое время не может дышать, потому что Патрик чертовски узкий, горячий и совершенный, и ему приходится сознательно ослабить хватку на бедрах Патрика (даже если он не хочет этого, даже если он хочет отметить Патрика и сделать его своим).

И _лицо_ Патрика. Он покраснел, его губы опухли и у него такое выражение лица, как будто он даже не может осознать все, что происходит.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Пит, немного надломленным голосом.

Сначала Патрик делает эти маленькие вздохи, а затем:  
— Да, просто этого всего так много. В хорошем смысле, — Пит даже не может справиться с этим, они едва начали, но голос Патрика уже так прекрасно надламывается. Он воспринимает это как хороший знак и медленно начинает. Но Патрик сразу же начинает подмахивать его толчкам, обхватывая его талию ногами ещё крепче, и Пит просто отпускает это.

Патрик не кричит, но и не спокоен, и это делает Пита более отчаянным, и он действительно не уверен, сколько он продержится. Его бедра работают так быстро, что начинают немного болеть, хлопая по бедрам Патрика.

Скоро Патрик начинает умолять.

— Пит, пожалуйста, только, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, _Пит_ , — и кончает с этими словами.

Пит немного меняет угол, и Патрик насаживается на его член сам, выпуская высокий стон и сжимаясь вокруг него, и Пит не может больше этого терпеть. Он делает ещё несколько толчков, а затем выходит из Патрика и рушится на него сверху.

Некоторое время они пытаются отдышаться, а затем Патрик говорит:  
— Слезь с меня, ты слишком тяжелый для такого коротышки.

Пит скатывается с него.  
— Я думаю, ты только что узнал, что я не коротышка, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, — отвечает он, ухмыляясь.

— Боже мой, почему я вообще люблю тебя?

— Потому что я собираюсь взять тряпку и почистить нас, а потом я буду обнимать тебя?

— Я всегда знал, что ты будешь обниматься, — Патрик улыбается, а сердце Пита, кажется в три раза больше чем его грудная клетка.

***

На следующее утро, когда они возвращаются в автобус, Энди знающе улыбается им, а Джо громко говорит:  
— Полагаю, Патрик все-таки потрахался прошлой ночью! — Патрик становится ярко красным и быстро уходит, чтобы спрятаться в ванной.

И правда в том, что это единственное место, где Пит хочет находиться.


End file.
